The Cities of Robloxia
Robloxia has some beautiful, and unique cities if you pick certain ones, and non of them have any pollution or smog compared to Earth. The Noob Empire's Cities Fortress Noobita: The famous capital of The Noob empire, known to be heavily guarded with massive walls of steel surrounding all around it, with hidden defences, like mortars, and other defensive artillery, it definitely is suited for prolonged conflict, no wonder it was picked as the most defended capital in all of robloxia, if you actually get inside of the city with permission... or with force, you will be greeted with a beautiful metropolitan area full of shops, parks, and even some museums, but if you enter with force you will most likely be greeted with bullets, and explosives. New Blox City: This is another metropolitan area, but this place has a massive mage tower in the center of it, which has caused ever since it was made to emit a powerful shield of magic around the area, this tower is also where Dominus Noob now resides where he spends most of his days looking out of his tower looking after the city, the city is also known for it's many historical statues, and the most famous museum of Robloxia, the Bloxinian Museum of Robloxian History. Westdon: This city is heavily western inspired to the point of being most made up of wild west noobs who have been living in this city for thousands of years, this is where Code Noob now resides as the new sharif which he uses his position to keep the town in it's nice style, and he won't be afraid to shoot down any threats that come to destroy his beloved city. Noobingard: The so called "diamond of the northern seas" which is known for it's more modest, and colder tone due to how strict it can be in the city, but it is home to many cold war noobs who seem to always be armed with soviet era weapons, for people wanting to visit this city they must thoroughly read the rules or be at risk of being kicked out. The Roblox Confederation's Cities New Robloxia: The famous capital of The Roblox Confederation is home to many beautiful sights, and lots of local restaurants, and the famous park called Blexaso Park which stretches for as far as the eye can see, this is a definite location for people who want to relax from all there troubles. Terbloxn: This sacred city serves as a tribute to the great lost cities of the past which have been since lost during the elite wars, this also serves as a place of zen, and calmness for any magic users, with tons of ponds around this place, and sacred places of worship for Moderatism, this is a good pick for all you magic users. Buildertinople: The former capital of The Roblox Confederation, this city is full of rivers with rowers constantly going down the rivers, with it sharing lots of similarities to Venice on earth, there is also a entire flooded underground section of the city below, with rumors saying there is a ancient artifact somewhere around there. Shedlenik:This city is a tribute to the legendary admin Shedletsky who helped shape Robloxian society but sadly his powers got the best of him, and caused him to go mad with power which made him and the other moderators get sent to prison for the rest of there lives, this city is not very noteworthy, but close to the center of the city is a statue dedicating to Shedletsky. The Tribe of Guests's cities Triest: The Famous yet hardly known about capital of The Tribe of Guests, not much is known about the city, but what is known is that it is heavily guarded, and hidden city that no one but the guests have seen, and went to. Cavouest: Another city that is highly unknown, but what is known about this city is that it is located underground, and where the leaders of the Tribe of guests go to talk, and plan. Grestes: This city is known for it's highly defended, with rumors that this is where the guests are planning, and building something big. Mocous: This "city" is in actuality a massive military base full of secretive projects, and weaponry, with this being underground as well, but hardly anything is known about it due to the guests tending to kick out intruders, and outsiders. Category:The Places, Cities, and Towns of Robloxia